Raised toilet seats which are superimposed upon conventional toilets are an indispensable aid for invalids and others who experience difficulty in sitting on and raising from a conventional toilet seat. The raised superimposed toilet seat is disposed directly on the bowl of the conventional toilet and offers complete comfort to the user as is described. Toilet seats of the type contemplated are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 237,887 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,457 issued to Kurt Landsberger on Dec. 2, 1975 and Nov. 23, 1976, respectively.
These seats are often used with conventional toilets as aforenoted without any clamping device to securely mount the seats to the conventional toilets. While this arrangement is sufficient in many situations, it is often required to accommodate the capabilities of the user, to clamp the raised superimposed seat to the conventional toilet to secure the seat thereto and to otherwise provide a degree of stability to the seat when it is being used. Clamps have been used for this purpose which feature a section secured to the toilet seat and a section which fits into a space provided when the lid and the seat of the conventional toilet are lifted. Clamps of the type described are disclosed and claimed in, for example, the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,122 issued on July 31, 1984 to John Broeils; U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,932 issued on Oct. 23, 1984 to Theodore Lenosky; and U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 287,533, 287,399 and 287,534 issued on Dec. 30, 1986, Dec. 23, 1986 and Dec. 30, 1986, respectively, to John Broeils.
The present invention discloses an improved and more versatile clamp than the clamps described in the aforenoted prior art.